Realm-Air
The elemental realm of Air is opposed by the realm of Earth. It is as open as the eternal sky. It as solid as a child’s breath. It is falling forever. The Elemental Plane of Air is an empty plane, consisting of sky above and sky below. Clouds billow up in bank after bank, swelling into grand thunderheads and dissipating into wisps like cotton candy. The wind pulls and tugs around the traveler, and rainbows glimmer in the distance. The Elemental Plane of Air is the most comfortable and survivable of the Outer Planes, and it is the home of all manner of airborne creatures. Indeed, flying creatures find themselves at a great advantage on this plane. While travelers without flight can survive easily here, they are at a disadvantage. Natural vortices connect the Elemental Plane of Air and the Material Plane, usually on high mountaintops or in the middle of severe weather conditions (such as the eye of a hurricane). ELEMENTAL PLANE OF AIR TRAITS The Elemental Plane of Air has the following traits. *Subjective Directional Gravity: Inhabitants of the plane determine their own “down” direction. Objects not under the motive force of others do not move. *Normal Time. *Infinite Size. *Alterable Morphic. *Air-Dominant. *Enhanced Magic: Spells and spell-like abilities that use, manipulate, or create air (including those of the Air domain) are both empowered and enlarged (as if the Empower Spell and Enlarge Spell had been used on them, but the spells don’t require higher-level slots). A cloudkill spell would thus have its range doubled and its damage (to those it did not kill outright) increased by half. Spells and spell-like abilities that are already empowered or enlarged are unaffected by this benefit. *Impeded Magic: Spells and spell-like abilities that use or create earth (including the summoning of earth elementals or outsiders with the earth subtype) are impeded. This includes spells of the Earth domain. These spells and spell-like abilities can still be used, but a successful Spellcraft check (DC 15 + level of the spell) must be made to do so. FEATURES OF THE ELEMENTAL PLANE OF AIR For travelers arriving on the Elemental Plane of Air for the first time, the greatest danger is the panic of finding themselves in midair without even the sight of ground beneath you. Some travelers have plummeted to their deaths, never realizing where they were and how a simple thought could stop their descent. Setting the wrong direction as “down” can be fatal in such cases if there’s a solid object along the path of descent (and if you fall far enough, there always is). But other than that risk, the Elemental Plane of Air offers no inherent danger. There are regions of extreme weather, but they are a danger to natives as well as visitors. Spells such as avoid planar effects that provide planar protection do not help against such storms. On a long-term basis, obtaining food and water is a problem. Rainfall can provide water, but food is always scarce. Elemental creatures, made of the substance of the plane itself, tend to dissipate when slain, and real food is hard to come by. The djinn are welcome allies to many travelers from elsewhere, because they can create food, water, and wine. Barring clouds, fog banks, rain, and other impediments to sight, vision on the Elemental Plane of Air is unaffected, as is darkvision. The entire plane is limned with a pearly radiance of no definite source, as if the base matter of the plane held its own inherent radiation. City of the Clouds See Aeralon Winds and Weather The Elemental Plane of Air is constantly in motion, ranging from gentle breezes that tug on a traveler’s cloak to mighty tornadoes that spiral through the empty skies. The majority of the winds are light or moderate, and only in specific situations will winds be sufficiently large to impede or damage travelers. In almost all cases, creatures are airborne on the Elemental Plane of Air (so they are treated as one size smaller for the purpose of wind effects). Creatures that find something of sufficient size to hide on or behind avoid this penalty, but if blown away are thrown into the wind itself, taking damage each round until the wind dissipates. The clouds themselves, common features on the plane, have the same effect as fog, obscuring all sight, including darkvision, beyond 5 feet. Creatures within 5 feet have one-half concealment, so attacks against them suffer a 20% miss chance. Arrowhawks and other scavengers often hide in clouds to ambush their prey better. Extreme weather is also common on the Elemental Plane of Air, including snow, rain, sleet, hail, duststorms, thunderstorms, blizzards, and hurricanes. Despite the lack of objective gravity on the plane, rain does occur, falling for miles before dissipating and being swept up into new clouds. Category:Outer Realm